


Love is a Carton of Milk

by Yuval25



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Era, Cute, Exams, Friendship, Kid Fic, Milk, Mornings, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, salad, tomato
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3096416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuval25/pseuds/Yuval25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto woke up on the Gennin Exams day, only to find Sasuke in his apartment complaining about milk and making tomato salad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is a Carton of Milk

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute little something I couldn't get out of my mind.  
> Might become a multi-chapter.

"Milk,"

"Eh?"

Naruto opened his eyes and immediately regretted it, the blinding light coming from the open window surprising him and rendering him a fumbling fool as he tried to gather enough of his blanket to cover his head. He explicitly remembered closing them last night, he mused.

"You're out of milk."

"Sasuke?" he mumbles sleepily, recognizing that familiar, deadpan voice of his friend.

"Why are you out of milk?"

Making a second attempt, Naruto ditched the covers and shifted into a seating position, catching the sight of Sasuke standing before his fridge with a frown. But then again, frowning was more or less Sasuke's natural state of existence.

"They wouldn't sell me any. Why are you here?"

"It's Genin exams day, idiot," Sasuke drawled. "Did you really forget?"

Naruto's eyes flew to his Bikini Year calendar, where a red circle drawn in enthusiasm marked the day.

He flung the covers off his body, standing up in a rush and taking off his sleep cloths in the process.

"At least have the decency to tell me to turn around before you start undressing," scolded Sasuke from his position near the table, where he was cutting vegetables – Naruto couldn't remember buying any, so Sasuke must have brought them – into a fine salad.

"It's nothing you haven't already seen before," Naruto argued, pulling his orange sweatshirt over his head.

Sasuke shrugged, pulling two bowls from Naruto's cabinet and setting them on the table.

Naruto walked over to the table and sat down.

"That’s a lot of tomatoes for a salad," Naruto commented, seeing the mix of green and mainly red in his bowl. He didn't particularly like salad, but hey, food was food.

"Shut up and eat."

Naruto was all too happy to comply.


End file.
